


Bad

by carolss



Category: Sugar Rush (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Antes mesmo que os lábios dela toquem os seus você já sabe que aquilo é uma má idéia





	Bad

Antes mesmo que os lábios dela toquem os seus você já sabe que aquilo é uma má idéia, que na manhã seguinte você vai se arrepender de tudo aquilo e que com certeza ela vai se arrepender antes mesmo que você, as coisas vão ficar estranhas por algumas horas e depois umas duas semanas de piadinhas bobas. Kim e Sugar ,apenas amigas até é claro acontecer de novo.

Ela não olha para mulheres do jeito que você olha, mas nesses momentos ela olha pra você assim, você acha em um nível racional que isso devia fazer com que você se sentisse lisonjeada, ser a grande exceção dela, mas isso não acontece, só faz com que essa insegurança aumente, mas quando ela se aproxima pra te beijar esse olhar não faz com que você sinta nada de ruim.

Você por um segundo tenta culpar o corpo dela por isso, seus lábios, sua pele, seus dedos longos, suas pernas, o cheiro de seus cabelos, o jeito como o torax dela se mexe quando ela respira, tudo nela te atraí um pouco, mas você sabe que não é só isso, se você nunca a tivesse conhecido e a visse derrepente em um bar qualquer você ia achar que ela era linda mas não ia ter o mesmo efeito.

Acontece por ela ser quem ela é, por tudo que vocês já passaram juntas, não só a aparência mas a garota Maria Sugar Sweet, porque ela consegue fazer com que você sinta mais viva do que qualquer outra pessoa, acontece pela maneira como ela te envolve, como todas as ações e palavras dela parecem pesar mais que as dos outros, para melhor ou para pior, tudo era um tanto mais intenso, quando as coisas estavam bem tudo era fantástico você nunca se divertia e ria tanto quanto quando você estava com ela, e quando as coisas não iam bem era a pior coisa, você se sentia miserável e sem esperanças o mais triste e o mais feliz, porque as pessoas que tem a capacidade de te magoarem são sempre aquelas que você mais quer, você pode magoá-la também, isso não é uma compensação bem grande, ela te ama mas você não confia nela para te amar de um jeito que você gostaria de ser amada, você poderia ter confiado na Beth e tentou confiar na Saint, poderia ter tido o perfeito amor de finais de filmes românticos antigos de Hollywood, você sabe desde o inicio que isso não é uma opção com ela.

Você consegue esquecer (ou pelo menos fingir) que as coisas não são assim, você conhece outras garotas, beija outras garotas, transa com outras garotas, se apaixona por outras garotas, mas assim que ela te quiser de novo você vai estar bem ali como se nada tivesse mudado, e isso até que é a verdade, ela sempre uma sombra em qualquer um dos seus relacionamentos, a voz julgadora no fundo da sua mente, a garota que você usa para comparar todas as outras.

A tocar é uma má idéia, a tocar sempre foi uma má idéia , mas isso não é o suficiente pra fazer com que você pare.


End file.
